Black Zero (User:Nicholsy)
Black Zero was a group of rogue soldiers lead by renegade General Zod. The army was formed when General Zod became a Major and his own troop of soldiers that he convinced into taking over the Science Council. Known members * General Zod - Leader * Ursa - Second in Command * Non - Lieutenant * Faora - Lieutenant History Black Zero is the brainchild of the corrupt soldier Zod. When he became a Major in Krypton's army guild, he was presented to choose his own small blatallion of troops from the academy and soldiers under no command. He chose his 12 troops including promising soldiers Ursa and Faora but it was one of Zod's other soldiers,Non who impressed him in the start of his troop. Non was standing guard on a emergancy Science Council called by new member Jor-El II and was listening in and heard all of Jor-El's findings about how unsafe and ustable the artificial gravity field around the planet was. Non reported his concerns to his Major who was apalled that the Science Council were unwilling to do anything. He was asked to speak with the Council and expressed his concerns but the Council dimissed him as a lowly soldier having no voice on Krypton and should stick to his job. Jor-El stood up for Zod claiming he was correct about the gravity field and asked how he found ou about the structures weaknesses. Zod said that he has his Scientists have predicted this and that the ancient Book of Rao also predicts the destruction of Krypton and implores them to do something. The Council dimissed Zod and used Brainiac to find who was spreading the rumours of Krypton's destruction. They found the culprit to be Non and had Sleeper Agents capture Non and torture him. Non returned 2 weeks later labotomized with no tongue and the mind of a child. Zodwas outraged that somebody attacked his soldier and began his own investigation. Zod, Ursa and Faora then tracked down the sleeper agents and killed them all beginning their crusade againt the Governing Councils on Krypton who they believed was conspiring against them. Over the years, Zod would rise in power through the ranks on Krypton becoming a General. The governing Council's were also concerned by the number of deaths in Krypton's army and suspected Zod. They could find no evidence however and Zod was tasked with stopping the terrorist group that became known as Black Zero. Zod was secretly in charge of Black Zero but continued his ruse until he was in overall charge of Krypton's army. He had his Lt.'s Ursa, Non and Faora spread the word of Krypton's doom recruiting loyal soldiers to Zod cause and when Zod assasinated the Commisioner, he became overall leader of Krypton's army and launched his attack on the governing Council's. He had all of their buildings bombed whilst meetings were being held, killing 59 members, with one surviving, Jor-El II. Jor-El was then put in charge of the Science Council and merged all of the Council's into the Science Council and declared that they must fight against Black Zero. Zod revealed himself as the leader of Black Zero and ruler of Krypton. Jor-El declared that he would bring him to justice and began a war against Zod's rule. The war raged on for several years, with Zod's biggest win over his rival being the miscarridge of his wife Lara who was carrying Jor-El's child until Zod had his house bombed. Zod soon realised that with Brainiac still helping the Science Council, he planned to terminate Brainiac, by killing his main core. Zod kept the plan quiet so that Brainiac would have little knowledge of the attack and executed it along with close disciples Ursa and Non. They easily took out the guards who were guarding Brainiac and when they began to destroy Brainiac, it took control over one of the gaurds and defeated the trio with the powers it had granted itself. When Jor-El and soldiers came to stop Zod, they found him, Ursa and Non defeated who claimed it was Brainiac but was laughed at by the soldiers, with Jor-El usnure of Brainiac. The trio were sentenced by Jor-El alone to the Phantom Zone for all eternity. Jor-El then tracked down the rest of Zod's Black Zero with many coming clean and claimed to be forced by Zod to join. Most were rehabilitated with the rest sentenced to the same fate as Zod. Faora, who took chage over Black Zero, still tried to fight Jor-El but was soon captured and was also placed in the Phantom Zone, ending the war and the end of Black Zero See Also *General Zod Category:Kryptonian Category:Villains Category:Aliens